


Born to be Yours

by standheimogarde



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Huening Kai is a Sweetheart, M/M, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, Ratings: PG, Romance, Sookai is Clingy, Taejun is Beautiful, Yeonjun is Not Your Usual Omega, Yeonkai Best Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standheimogarde/pseuds/standheimogarde
Summary: Yeonjun has always known he’s not like other Omegas. But he thinks it's okay because in the end, he manages to find his own happiness.





	Born to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I love non-traditional a/b/o dynamics, especially the one that does not involve sex/smut every five seconds lol. So if you're searching for that, better close the tab :)
> 
> This is Yeonjun centric, just because I want to try something new. Taejun fics are still so rare so instead of writing my fave pairing I try to write them instead. I'm sorry that I can't fit Beomgyu in the story because I don't want to make this fic even longer but it's best known that he's one of Yeonjun's close friends in the company :)
> 
> (TMI : I aged them up a little here to fit the story better. Yeonjun is 25, Soobin is 24, and both Taehyun and Huening Kai are 22.)

Yeonjun has always known he’s not like other Omegas.

Unlike those around him, Yeonjun is determined to be the best, not only the best Omega, but _the_ best. From the day he first presented nothing has changed. Being an orphan, Yeonjun has never known what privileges feel like. So he works hard, he gets the best grades at school and anyone who dares to belittle him just because of his secondary gender sooner or later has learned their lesson. His blase attitude and stubbornness earn him no support because of how contradicting they are to usual Omega's traits, and he finds himself alone most of his life without friends or family to fill in the emptiness in his heart.

When Yeonjun turns sixteen a young Omega that goes by the name of Huening Kai falls into his mundane life. At first, he has trouble adjusting to a new presence after all those time being alone, but soon he comes to realize that Kai is just like him.

They are alike in more ways than anyone realized, and in the young Omega Yeonjun finally finds a little brother he’s always wanted.

But then Kai experiences his first heat and Yeonjun is forced to watch as Kai battles the event alone, much like he had been. Yeonjun does the only thing he can think of. He goes to Kai and holds him, just hold him, letting his presence and the soft Omega pheromones he’s releasing quell the pain Kai is feeling. For years they stay like that, Yeonjun and Kai helping each other through the seemingly random heat cycles until Yeonjun has to go to college.

The years at college are some of the hardest of Yeonjun's life. Just like before Huening Kai comes into his life, he’s alone, and more that’s the moment when he has the name of his mate burns itself into his flesh. Two words, Kang Taehyun.

For years Yeonjun looks for the prophesied Taehyun, yet he never finds him. Then he’s recruited to the best crime prevention company in town along with Kai and it falls by the wayside, the words forgotten in the back of Yeonjun's mind.

Years pass as he works hard, climbing his way up the ladder until he is a deputy director. He even manages to help Kai securing a place on one of the branches seats. Yeonjun knows the path to get here has been long and hard, but he wouldn't change a thing. He has a job he loves, he has found lots of new friends, and more importantly, Yeonjun has his baby brother by his side again, he wouldn't change a thing.

The first time Kai tells him about his encounter with Choi Soobin, an Alpha who is also the CEO of the company they currently work at, Yeonjun is mildly suspicious. Never has Kai felt the need to talk about one person so much, not ever. He grows suspicious when he realizes how much time they are spending together. Yeonjun remembers the words etched into his skin, he isn't even certain Kai remembers them, but Yeonjun, Yeonjun never forgets a thing.

He swears his suspicions are confirmed the first time Soobin comes by for movie night, he watches him the entire night and begins to realize what Kai has yet to. His baby brother is in love with Soobin. And Yeonjun will be damned if he lets the Alpha hurt him.

Yeonjun waits until Kai is packing up and they are all leaving before he corners Soobin in the hallway. As he threatens Soobin he looks into the CEOs eyes and he sees the truth, there is no need for him to threaten the Alpha, Soobin would never hurt Kai.

As the weeks pass Yeonjun finds it hilarious how hard it is for Soobin to get away from Kai. He thought Kai was a puppy before, the way he would bound into a room and immediately seek out contact, but now, now he's convinced Kai is a koala. It seems as if he is permanently attached to Soobin and watching the usually badass CEO try to deny his baby brother and maintain appearances is so hilarious but in the end the Alpha just sighs as he nuzzles his Omega’s hair whilst he says _‘my koala’_ before he nips at the mating mark on Kai's otherwise pristine neck.

Fast forward to weeks later, Yeonjun arrives at a crime scene to solve a new case and for the first time in his life, the Omega can barely control himself when he locks eyes with probably the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. It’s a man, probably around his age and he notices that he’s wearing the detective badge. It is like a pure magnetism is drawing him toward the said detective when he smells the sweet lavender coming off from him and he follows it.

When Yeonjun finally stands eye to eye to the detective, it is clear. He’s his Alpha mate—Kang Taehyun. Thankfully, the charismatic detective is just as taken with Yeonjun as he is with him. The pair soon leave the crime scene knowing they will not be able to work their pull to great.

It takes four days before he emerges from his bedroom having quickly sent Kai a message letting him know he has to go away for a few days. As he emerges, he feels the strain in his muscles as he walks carefully toward the kitchen. Yeonjun can feel Taehyun's contentment at seeing him as the alpha presses a kiss to the side of his neck. Both breathe deep of the scent that rests there, their combined scent.

The next time he sees Kai it takes his baby brother less than five seconds to realize what had happened to Yeonjun and it takes Yeonjun almost an hour to answer all of Kai's questions before he can ask if Kai is ok with Taehyun joining them for games night. Kai has only one condition, five minutes alone with Taehyun, Yeonjun thinks what's the worst that could happen.

Oh he should have known better.

Kai always seems like an over-excitable puppy that it can be hard to remember he is likely a person that should not be crossed and he should have realized Kai's intention to 'warn Taehyun' what would happen should he ever hurt Yeonjun. Instead, Yeonjun is forced to listen as his mate tells him about how Kai had taken Taehyun to the rooftop and warned him that nothing would stop him from protecting his big brother, even it meant he had to kill him. It takes three hours before the Alpha is steady enough to stay on his feet and even then he seems confused as to what it was that happened, unable to quantify the warning he had just received with the bubbly Huening puppy he had always heard stories about.

When Yeonjun finds out that Soobin has proposed to Kai a few months later, he has never been happier. The Omega can see the happy glint in his baby brother’s eye as he tells him the news, although he makes sure to lecture Kai about proper contraception, after all, what sort of brother would he be if he didn't. Despite his happiness though, it's fair to say that he feels a pull in his heart everytime he accompanies the pair as they search for tuxedos. Or when they hunt for a house with white trimmed paint and big lawn. Or when he sees the matching gold band of rings around their fingers. He wants that too, Yeonjun thinks, and that night he tells himself to just come clean with his mate.

And so it is one evening he approaches Taehyun and asks him the question.

Once again, Yeonjun is not your ordinary Omega. And proposing isn’t something gendered as well so he doesn’t feel weird being the one who says the words. As expected, Taehyun is ecstatic, as soon as the words had been out of Yeonjun's mouth the Alpha had tried to set on the date, his intention clear to immediately wed him. However, Yeonjun had reminded him they needed to wait until Soobin and Kai’s wedding for them to plan their own wedding. Being the gentlemen that he is, Taehyun thinks there`s nothing wrong with a little patience and he tells him that he’ll wait for him as long as he wished.

As they dive down the duvet, Yeonjun thinks he has never felt so happy. 


End file.
